1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electric motors in refrigerated environments, and in particular to the protection of such motors against moisture intrusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric motors are operated in a wide variety of environments, including those maintained at temperatures below that of ambient. For example, in the food preparation industry, freezers of different configurations have been employed to cool and freeze food products carried on conveyor belts through a refrigerated environment. Fans driven by electric motors are typically provided in such equipment to increase heat transfer rates, thereby reducing the residence time required for products in the freezers. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, foodstuffs impart heat and moisture loadings to the refrigerated environment. Oftentimes, attempts are made to control the freezer operation so as to adequately accommodate the heat loadings required for a particular commercial application, while moisture loadings and the consequence of moisture entrainment in the refrigerated environment has been tolerated with little or no control.